


love songs || markhyuck

by choimink2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun - Freeform, Love songs, M/M, haechan - Freeform, jung yoonoh - Freeform, lee donghyuck - Freeform, lee mark - Freeform, markhyuck, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimink2/pseuds/choimink2
Summary: |mark falls in love with younger schoolmate and writes love songs for him|





	1. Chapter 1

Blond boy quickly stepped over the school's threshold. As fast as he could, he changed his shoes and went to the classroom. Before he got there, as usual he has heard some contempts like "gay", "faggot" and the like. Whole school knew Minhyung was gay. Although he wasn't the only one homosexual pupil in school, then he was most often tortured by his peers. How important for students could be shy, closed in himself teachers' pet with good grades, who was reading books through whole days?

Boy sat down on the chair and dropped his backpack on the floor. He hid his face in his hands and wondered by what he deserved for such treatment. He was always nice for others and was helping them. But such values of human were nothing for other teenagers, for who the only important things were the likes under pictures on Instagram.

Minhyung was thinking about that how to endure these 3 weeks, which shared him from finishing that school.

Boy's thoughts got interrupted by the teacher who came into the classroom. Mrs.Park sat by the desk. She took out a pile of papers, which were probably tests that were written by students few days before. (Although they were after final exams, teachers were saying that they still should check pupil's knowledge). Women started reading pupil's grades.

"Lee Minhyung. Another A. Keep it up." she said and turned towards the rest of the students. "You should take an example from your colleague."

Students were keep looking at Minhyung. He pretended to write something in his notebook as he was sitting with his head hanging. He didn't like being in center of attention.

"Of course he still gets the best grades. He is your pet." said Jung Yoonoh, boy who was repeating the class second year. The 20 years old-boy was one of those students, who was oppressing Minhyung the most. He and his friends were repeatedly beating Minhyung behind the school.

"Yoonoh, I advise you to focus on your grades, not on offending your classmate. Surely, you doesn't want to spend consecutive year in this shool." teacher looked at Yoonoh above her glasses.

Minhyung was trying to not pay attention at Yoonoh's and his friends' gibes. After the lesson, he went to the locker to get his clothes for PE lesson. He closed his locker with his hands trembling. He hated PE. At those classes he was always ending up with bruises and scratches. Another boys were always kicking and pushing him while playing football or basketball. Teacher wasn't paying attention at.

But this time it finished worse. While playing football, Minhyung has stayed at the goal. By few times he surprised the rest of boys by catching some difficult shots. But at the next shot, Yoonoh kicked ball with all of his might, aimed to Minhyung's head. Boy even couldn't catch it. Ball had hit him at the center of forehead. He has fallen down and hit his leg by goalpost. He fell at the ground and snatch his pained calf. Yoonoh and his boys were dying of laughter.

This time, teacher has seen this action. He fastly threw himself to Minhyung. He lifted boy up and went to school house.

"Yoonoh, I saw your exploit great. And I just want to apprise you, that you'll spend next week at detention. And if Minhyung got something more serious than bruises, than there's no doubt that you'll have to pay damages to him." teacher said to laughing Yoonoh.

These words changed Yoonoh's face expression but didn't change the fact that he got better reason to laugh at Minhyung.

***

Minhyung spent next week at the home. School hygienist said that it of course wasn't just a simple bruise, and she has called ambulance which transported Minhyung to hospital. There it turned out that his leg was broken and the doctor had put on cast.

When in Monday morning boy stepped out over the school threshold, clumsily moving on crutches, he knew that closer days aren't going to be good. He hated when all people were paying their attention at him. But now he was atrracting more interest than before.

Boy sighed and as fast as he could, he turned towards his locker. It took him some time to open it, because it was hard to keep his balance without crutches, and when he finally did it, then he couldn't remember the code for his locker.

When he coped with getting inside his locker, with little hard he got his books to biology and chemistry, and put them into his backpack. He was wondering why the teachers still keep to carrying books and notebooks for their classes, even though they already finished all of the topics.

He closed his locker and threw his backpack at his shoulder. He went to stairs and started climbing. Of course Minhyung couldn't be Minhyung if he didn't stumble on the stairs. His crutches fell out of his hands and he has fallen down. His books fell from his backpack and strewed at stairs.

Some students who saw this scene have chortled. Boy tried to stand up, but it was hard to keep balance without crutches which fell down the stairs.

"Hey, don't you need help? All in all, why I'm asking. Wait a minute, I'll reach your crutches to you." Minhyung turned around and he saw the boy with red hair and baby face. (All in all his voice was also a little childish). Red haired boy quickly gave Minhyung his crutches and picked up his books then put them in his backpack.

"Come on, I'll help you with going to the classroom." boy threw Minhyung backpack at his shoulder. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lee Donghyuk, but everybody call me Haechan. You also should call me that. I know, I'm talking too much, my friends always rehearse that, they haven't to talk, cause I'm talking for everyone." he chortled and okey, Minhyung already at the start could certify that his companion was a little hyperactive and saying strange things.

Minhyung was wondering who is Haechan and why he decided to help him if nobody liked him. He got out from his thoughts, because he thought he should thank Haechan.

"Umm...Thank you, Donghyuk. I'm Minh-"

"Lee Minhyung. Yeah, I know you. And I said you should call me Haechan." he laughed and helped Minhyung with going to classroom number 19. Minhyung wanted to ask him about some things, but red haired boy didn't let him say anything but were still quoting the weirdest situations from his strange life and chortling like teen girl in love.

Before the bell rang, boy took Minhyung's leave and said that he should buy him a walker, because he fares poorly with crutches, then he ran to the end of corridor to make it to physics.

Minhyung couldn't concentrate at that what teachers were saying at classes. He was thinking about Donghyuk, or rather Haechan all the time. He only managed from him, that when he was 12 then he has moved out to Gwangju with his parents and siblings, because his dad was transferred to another job position. And at the beginning of this term time, he has came back to Seoul and he was happy, because he had his friends here. (He also promised to introduce them to Minhyung).

18 years old-boy was wondering whether Haechan simply didn't bet with his friends, but all in all why would he bet that he would help Minhyung? Boy didn't know what he should think of that. Was this possible that somebody could finally took to him?


	2. Chapter 2

Usually, when Mingyung entered the school building, he was trying to reach the classroom as fast as he only could, to don't have to listen to all of these snarky comments about himself. But this day, he has stepped over the school treshold with the smile on his face. What has caused that change? Is it because of Haechan? Does meeting someone who was nice to him made him finally started smiling? 

Possibly, the smile on his face could be there through whole day, but something bad always had to happen to him. This time, when he was going through the corridor (he still was shakily moving on crutches), he has walked into Dong Sicheng, one of Yoonoh's dog. He walked into him literally. He almost bounced off his chest.

"Watch where you go, you fucker!" chinese yelled and pushed Minhyung back, then he walked away, saying something in mixed Korean and Chinese. The group of girls who Sicheng passed by, was looking at him with goo-goo eyes and sighing. In fact, nobody would disagree if it comes to the fact that this Chinese boy was one of the most handsome boys in the school. And one would swear that before he has meet Yoonoh and became the part of his squad, he was entirely normal and nice guy. 

Minhyung sighed and made his way towards the classroom number 23, where he was supposed to have the advanced Korean class. At least at this class he didn't have to see Yoonoh's face, because this boy was attending the basic Korean class.

Lessons passed fast. Maybe because of the fact, that Minhyung was still thinking about something. Or rather somebody. 

When the boy was getting out from the building, he has seen Donghyuk. He wanted to walk up to him, but he backed out when he saw that Donghyuk was surrounded by the group of his mates. Minhyung went towards the gate and grabbed his phone to call his dad, who was always picking him up after the lessons. Minhyung didn't want to take the bus, because Yoonoh was riding the same bus route as him. 

His plan of being undetected misfired. Haechan was just going towards him. 

"Hey, hyung!" he said happily. 

Minhyung has felt the tug of something in his heart. Only one person was calling him as a hyung...But he didn't want to re-remember it after that he has gotten through before. He quickly snapped out of it and looked at Haechan.

"Hey, Haechan." he said quietly.

"Minhyung, wassup? You're feeling bad?" the younger boy looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"No, nah...it's okay, I just remembered something. How are you?"

"Everything is pretty fine. I'm happy that there's only one week until the holiday. Aha, precisely! I was supposed to introduce you to my friends!"

"No, Haech-" Minhyung wanted to protest, but Donghyuk was already waving his hand towards the group of boys, giving them the sign, to make them walk up.

After a while, a smiley covey was standing next to them. Minhyung eyed them closely. There was a handsome guy with a sky-blue coloured hair, a bit shorter blond boy, who seemed really innocent, boy with violet hair and the dophin voice, tall, blue haired boy with a cute smile, and the boy with a smile almost as wide as his face and with a hoverboard under his armpit. Well, Minhyung thought that Haechan and his squad has some weird fondness for dyeing their hair.

"Guys, it's Minhyung. Hyung, it's Jeno, Renjun, Chenle, Jisung and Jaemin." boy pointed his finger at each guy.

"Hey, Minhyung-hyung! Nice to meet you!" Jaemin said, and the wide smile appeared on his face. It was that wide, that Minhyung found it a bit scary.

The rest of the boys greeted their new mate as well.

"Nice to meet you too. But please, call me Mark." he said shyly.

"What? Mark? Why?" Jisung asked.

"Ummm...that's how I was called when I was living in Canada. Honestly, I don't really like my Korean name." Mark said and scrathed his neck, getting shy even more.

"For real? You really lived in Canada?" the dolphin boy asked.

"I was born there. I moved to Seoul with my parents when I was six....Oh, I almost forgot!" 

"What did you forget?" Renjun asked.

"I'll have a inspection at the doctor's at any minute! I'm sorry guys, it was really nice to meet you, but I have to go!"

"Okay, see you, hyung!" Jaeming said and...hugged Mark.

The boy have jumped surprised, and the blush appeared on his face. He didn't remember when was the last time someone hugged him. It was obviously really long time ago. And it wasn't his parents. It was someone else. Someone Mark has already forgotten about. But now, the memories started to come back again...

"Mark, come on. I'll see you. You're taking the bus?" Haechan asked, when the rest walked away.

"No, thank you. I'll call my dad." 

"Are you sure?" Are you feeling good? It's already the second time when you're looking like you gonna faint..." 

"For sure, everything is okay."

"Okay, I'm just...worrying about you. I don't want something bad happen to you." Haechan said and put his hand onto Mark's shoulder. 

"Thank you. You're really kind. Anyway, see you tommorow."

"See you, hyung. And remember, if something wasn't okay, you can always tell me, then I'll help you." boy said and went away towards the gate, waving his hand.

Minhyung felt better for the first time since a while. Nobody ever shown him so much fondness, as Haechan and his friends did during these dozen minutes. Boy finally felt that somebody like him. And although the memoried from few years ago were keep confusticating him, he still didn't know what's going on...


	3. Chapter 3

Mark was sitting in the hospital waiting room with his mom. He was listening to music, when he realised that he has got a message. It was weird, usually nobody was texting him.

Unknown: Hey hyung, why ain't you at school? :(

Unknown: Better don't ask where I've got your number from, I have my ways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Mark already knew that it was Haechan. He smiled and wrote back.

Mark: Haechannie, is that you? I'm absent, because I'm at the hospital

The respond came just two seconds later. As if Haechan waited for Mark to text him.

Haechan: What? Mark? Why are you at the hospital? MARK WHAT HAPPENED

Haechan: MARK REPLY

Mark laughed. That boy was crazy.

Mark: Haechannie, chill out. They will just remove my cast XD

Mark: I will go to school tommorow, but I still have to be careful, because if I'm not, then the bone can crack again :(

Haechan: Mark, you even don't know how much you've scared me :( You should have said it at once that you meant just a cast removing. Don't do it anymore. Trust me, I was ready to go to that hospital...

Mark: It's cute, Haechannie >.< I'm sorry, I have to go, it's my turn now. Bye-bye, Haechannie :)

Haechan: Bye, hyung :)

Haechan: And you're cute too. Especially when you diminutive my name. Overall, you're always so cute <3 *not sent*

***

The next day at school, Mark could finally feel a bit more lightly without his crutches, but he still couldn't get used to that he had no cast on his leg.

During the lunchtime, he has seen Haechan and rest of the boys. So if they were nice for him yesterday, then maybe they will allow him to sit by them? Boy wrote that he can't be shy anymore. He took the tray with his lunch and went up to the table where the boys were sitting at. 

"Hey, could I join you?" he asked, and they turned their heads to look at him. 

"Hey hyung! Of course, sit down, you don't have to ask!" Chenle laughed.

The rest of boys greeted Mark as well and Haechan hugged him with a smile on his face.

"Hyung, you scared me so much yesterday, you know?"Donghyuk laughed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you would take it that way, Haechannie."

"Haechannie? Are you two a couple?" Jeno laughed and moved his eyebrows in funny way. The blush appeared on Mark's face, and Haechan giggled.

"We ain't a couple, hyung." Haechan looked at Jeno. "But I guess friends can diminutive their names."

"Just kidding." Jeno smiled and his eyes closed, making a cute eyesmile.

"Mark, Haechan was supposed to ask you. Would you like to go to the cinema together with us after classes?" Renjun asked.

"Okay, why not?" Mark smiled.

***

Boys have missed the bus, so they had to to wait through whole next hour, but finally they reached the cinema somehow.

"Anyway, which movie we're going for?" Mark asked while they were buying a popcorn.

"The Conjuring 2" Haechan said with his mouth filled with popcorn.  
"I guess you're not afraid od horrors, hmm, hyung?" Jaemin laughed.

"Nah. I'd rather impone that Chenle or Haechan will be screaming."

"Me? No way! I'm the most manly here." Donghyuk said, sticking out his chest and putting his hands on his hips, while the grain of popcorn fell out from his mouth. 

When everybody finally bought their popcorn and other essential things, they made their way to screening room, and they handed their tickets to the woman standing next to the entrance.

***

Mark was right. Haechan and Chenle were the most scared ones. Probably, the rest of people from the cinema would be wondering a lot about that where the dolphin and a screaming girl came from in the screening room.

When Haechan and Mark bitted the boys goodbye, the younger boy proposed that he would see Mark off to his house. They walked and talked about strange things (there was no chance to have a normal conversation with Haechan). When they reached Mark's house, Haechan hugged him and then Mark has whispered into his ear. 

"I'm sorry that I scared you yesterday. I know how it feels when someone close to you is bedridden. I know, because someone close to me was like that. But he couldn't get over it...

Then he gently kissed on Haechan's cheek and entered the house, leaving his surprised mate alone on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

_Song lyrics used in this chapter: **NCT DREAM - My First And Last**_

_Translated to English by: **Me**_

_**(perfect time to insert a rude self-promo - go to my yt channel to find some lyric videos :) - the channel name is choimink2)** _

***

Haechan was sitting at his desk and thinking. Why Mark was acting so strange since few days? Since Haechan called him as a hyung for the first time, he was so thoughtful all the time. Was it about this person, that Mark has told him about when they were standing in front of his house? Did this words mean that somebody important for Mark has died? Haechan didn't have a clue what he should think about that. And that kiss...

Haechan touched his cheek and smiled. Mark has kissed him. This shy, private boy has kissed him...

Did it mean, that Mark also thought Haechan as someone more than just a friend?

***

When Mark only entered his house, he slammed the door and ran towards his room. He sat down on his bed and hid his face in his palms. 

What have tempted him to kiss Haechan? So now, he also would be laughing at him. In fact, Haechan didn't like boys, leastways Mark thought so. They knew each other since few days only, and Mark didn't know almost nothing about Donghyuk.

But it hasn't been changing the fact, that he has started falling for him, even though that he wasn't aware of that altogether.

***

Next day in school, Mark was trying to do whatever it takes to don't encounter Haechan or the boys. He didn't want Donghyuk to laugh at him. After all, he obviously wouldn't want to have a gay guy as his friend.

Mark's plan almost flew. Almost. When he was on the way to the home, being happy because of summer vacation coming in three days, he has heard that somebody is running towards him. 

"Hey, hyu-hyung, wa-wait!" breathless Haechan yelled towards him.

Mark turned around rapidly and Haechan has crashed into him with all guns blazing, so they finished up on the sidewalk. Or rather Donghyuk finished up on Mark's body in really interesting position. Their faces almost connected.

"Hey, hyung." red haired boy smiled.

"Hae-haechannie, everybody's staring." Mark said with his face all red.

As they stood up, Mark turned his head and looked at his friend. 

"Haechannie?"

"Yes, hyung?" younger boy looked at him.

And so Mark was already sure about his feelings towards Donghyuk. This smile will never get out of his head. This childish face seized his mind. This cute way his eyes were closing when he was smiling...

"Hyung, what's the matter?"

"Nah, nothing." Mark turned his head.

They had been walking in silence until they stopped in front of Mark's house.

"Mark?" Haechan finally decided to speak up. "Why do you act so strange? Why have you avoided me through whole day? Tell me, please. I'm worried about you. Really, Mark. If you have some problems, tell me. I want to help you. I want you to smile finally. I'd like to see your smile so much..."

"Haechannie, I'm sorry, but I even don't know what is going on. Just...back then, there was a person in my life. Important person. But this person is long since gone. And I've been wanting to forget about them. But when you've called me as hyung for the first time, then those stupid memories started to go back. And I don't want it, for real. I don't want to...see again...when somebody's dying before my very eyes...I'm sorry, Haechannie..."

After these words, Mark last time looked at Haechan with his eyes tearful, then he entered his house.

***

Mark took the plate full of sandwiches and went out from the kitchen. 

"Honey, won't you eat together with us tonight?" boy's mom asked.

"No, mom, I nill."

"Okey, honey. So enjoy your meal. And cheer up, there's the vacation coming in three days." woman smiled.

Mark went to his room. He closed the door and sat onto his bed. He placed his plate aside, because he wasn't going to eat.

_So is Haechan really worried about him? He wants to help him?_

_But how he could help him with that, that he has fallen in love..._

Boy automatically grabbed the paper sheet and a pen, then he started to write anything that has crossed his mind.

 _Oh, maybe, maybe_  
이건 사랑일지도 몰라 //   **It might be some kind of love  
** 이미 내 눈에는 너만 보여 난 //  **Because the only thing I can already see is you**  
아직 아닐 거라 겁을 먹어도 //   **Even though I'm a bit afraid that it ain't a good time**  
Oh 내게도 온 것 같아 // **I guess it comes to me**

 _책에 적힌 글자들이 현실이 돼 //_ **The words that have been written only inside of books, now become real**  
가슴이 곧 터져 버릴 것 같아 //   **And I feel like my heart is about to burst**  
Oh ,아냐 어떤 말로도 설명할 수 없어 //   **Oh, I really cannot describe it in any words**  
그래 나에겐 너뿐이야 //  **Cause yes, you're the only one for me**

 _내가 어디 있어도 꿈속에서도 //_ **No matter where I am, even if it's only a dream**  
Oh, 나에겐 너뿐이야 //   **Oh, you're the only one for me**  
남은 인생을 걸고 말할게 //   **I swear for the rest of my life**  
두 번은 없어 넌 나의 마지막 //  **There won't be anyone else, because you're my last**

 

Nah, it doesn't make any sense. Mark put the paper sheet off onto the desk and he rested on the bed. He closed his eyes and started to think. Suddenly - on impulse - he stood up and opened the drawer, that he haven't been looking inside since a while. He threw everything out of there. He saw the old notebook at the bottom. He grabbed it, opened and started to look it over page by page. The notebook was whole filled with songs lyrics, poems, and other kinds of Mark's works. All of them were written towards _him._ Towards the first boy, who Mark had fallen for. But he wasn't able to make it confess...

Suddenly, some photo fell out from between the pages. Their last common photo. And then all of his bad memories came back... 


	5. Chapter 5. - the memories - pt. 1/2

Mark walked through the street with a smile on his face. It was a day of his birthday. He was already fifteen.

As each year, he wanted to spend this day with his friend. When he got into house, his parents wished him happy birthday, hugged him and gave a gift to him. Mark thanked them and ran towards his room.

He grabbed his phone and decided to call Jinyoung. The phone was picked up by his cousin.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi, Yoonoh. Is Jinyoung there?"

"Yup, Mark. I gonna call him out. And by the by, happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks, hyung."

After a moment, he heard his friend's voice through the receiver. The voice, that he loved more than life itself.

"Hey, Mark-hyung! Happy birthday!" Jinyoung yelled happily. 

"Thanks, Jinnie. Shall we meet at the mall at 5PM?"

"Of course, hyung. You'll choose a gift for yourself. I fell behind with buying you something, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I appreciate that you remembered about my birthday. The gift is the least important thing."

"Ey, the gifts are important though! But okay, see you later, hyung."

"See you, Jinnie."

Mark hung up the phone and sighed. Jinyoung has already long since had a special place in his teenage heart. He would truly admit that he loves him. He loves him more than anything. It could sound absurdly. Fifteen year old kid and love? Two boys? It's unnormal after all. But Mark was pretty sure about his feelings. And today he was ready to confess it to Jinyoung. He didn't care about that what his friend would think about him after it. He just wanted him to know. Because friends should be honest to each other, right?

Mark grabbed a notebook. A notebook, that he have been writing in all about his feelings towards Jinyoung - as the songs and poems.

Everyone who would read his works would admit that boy is truly talented. The way he could describe the feelings in his songs were amazing. Futhermore, he could play the guitar very well. 

Mark dropped the notebook into his bag. This day, he was going to show it toJinyoung. He had a hope that his friend would like his works. And that he wouldn't be laughing at him when he would confess to him.

_But Mark didn't know that he won't make it to confess._

***

Boy got out of the bus and walked slowly along the sidewalk. There was about twenty minutes until the meeting yet, and the mall was right behind the turn.

Mark entered the mall and sat down on the bench, waiting for Jinyoung. He glanced at his watch every moment. They were supposed to meet at 5PM. There was 4:55PM already and Jinyoung was apsent. Mark thought that he probably would be late. For example, his bus might be stucked in a traffic.

Mark decided to stroll some shops to not get bored while waiting for his friend. But when the half an hour passed and his friend still wasn't there, Mark started to worry. He took out his phone and called the boy. He didn't pick up. Second time. Still nothing. Mark sighed. He called one more time. Someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" the woman said.

"Oh, good morning, Mrs.Bae. Do you know where Jinyoung is? He was supposed to meet me at the mall half an hour ago."

And only then, he realized that the woman is crying.

"Mrs. Bae? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Ji-Jinyoung is in the hospital. He got hit by a car."

And then Mark's heart stopped in the place.


	6. Chapter 6 - the memories pt. 2/2

***

_"Ji-Jinyoung is in the hospital. He got hit by a car."_

_And then Mark's heart stopped in the place._

***

As fast as he only could, Mark ran towards the bus stop. He had to hurry. As Mrs.Bae said to him, Jinyoung was in the critical state. Driver of the semi truck which has hit young Bae ran away from the place of accident, even didn't call the ambulance. He was apparently drunk. 

Mark entered the bus, didn't care that he doesn't have a ticket. Now, Jinyoung was the most important.

***

Boy dashed into the hospital building. He went up to the nearest standing nurse. 

"Good morning, madam. Do you know in which room Bae Jinyoung currently is? He's my friend. I want to see him." 

"Mr.Bae was taken to the A&E department. But since you're not his family, I honestly doubt that the doctors would give any informations to you." the young nurse said and went away.

Mark quickly headed towards the accident and emergency department. He saw Jinyoung's mother at the end of the corridor. He quickly ran up to her.

"What about him?" he asked inaudibly.

"The operation lasts. We cannot get in there. Some of his organs are damaged, and two bones are broken." woman sobbed.

Mark went up to Mrs. Bae and hugged her tightly. He has to be strong. He can't give up.

"Oh, Mingyung, why it had to happen to him? My little son. By what he deserved it? He's only fourteen." woman cried and Mark stroked her hair.

"Everything's gonna be alright, madam. I'm sure he will come out of it."

At the same moment, the surgeon came out of the room. 

"What about him? What about my little son?" women escaped from Mark's grip and ran to the doctor. 

"Your son is in hard distress. We try to do our best. But to be honest, there's a really low chance for him to get over it. And even if he survive, then he probably won't be able to walk until the end of his life." the doctor said, putting his hand onto Mrs.Bae shoulder. "I'm really sorry."

Mark couldn't crush out any words. He felt the lump in his throat. He clenched his fists. He really cared to tear to ribbons the one who did it to him. The one who wronged his little Jinyoung.

He looked at Mrs.Bae. She was in even worse state. She was sitting on the chair, hiding her face in her palms and dissolving into crying. Mark didn't want to be in her shoes. What his mother would feel in such case? He prefered to even don't think about.

He sat next to Mrs.Bae and carefully held her hand.

"Please stop crying. It's no use. You have to be strong, madam. For him." Mark said, squeezing her hand. Although he felt like crying,  he didn't show it.

"Minhyung, I'm so glad you're here. What would I do without you? I'm so hopeless."

"Please don't be like that. You're an incredible woman. You raise Jinyoung on your own. You adopted Yoonoh after his parents died. You earn the livelihood on your own. I'd want to be as strong as you. But you can always rely on me and my parents. We'll help you in every bad situation, madam."

"Thank you, Minhyungie. You're like my second son for me. You're an amazing human being. Hardly any boy your age would act as mature as you."

***

The next day, Mark went to the hospital again. He wanted to visit Jinyoung. Boy was in the coma. Since Mark learned about the accident, he was that much schocked, that he even didn't eat anything since yesterday. His parents were worried about him, but for him only Jinyoung was important.

When he was going towards the room where young Bae was in, he was keep praying to God to let him stay alive.

His friend's mom just left the room. Mark greeted and hugged her.

"Doctors say, that there's minimun chance for him to wake up." women said sadly. "You have to wait before you can get in. Every person can visit him hourly to not to carry much germs." she added and Mark nodded.

He sat down on the chair and pulled out his phone. He played some boring game through 20 minutes, then plugged earphones in and listened to EXO's songs, since he was a really big fan of them.

After some time, the doctor came and said that Mark can get into the room. Boy silently came in and closed the door. He sat down on the chair and looked at his friend. Jinyoung was connected to such amount of different tubules that Mark even couldn't count them.

Boy looked at Bae's face. It was horrendously pale. He surely lost a lot of blood. He carefully grabbed boy's hand, being careful to not to clip the heplock. He stroked his hand and looked at his closed eyes. He loved them. He loved him. He smiled to himself.

"Jinnie, you even don't know how much would I give to be able to hug you just one more time. You're the best thing that happened in my life. I always smiled just because of you. You're such a carrier of the happiness." he laughed.

Suddenly, Jinyoung's fingers clenched around Mark's hand. He firstly got scared, then looked at boy's face. His eyes were barely opened, and he was looking at the ceiling with dim gaze.

"Ji-Jinnie?" Mark stared at his friend with his eyes wide opened.

As the boy heard his name, he gently turned his head towards Mark.

"Jinnie, you..."

"Mark-hyung. I'm so glad you're here. I was waiting for you."

"Ho-how did you wait? You...you were unconscious..."

"I was waiting for you, hyung. I wanted to bid adieu."

"What? How come?" Mark stood up and looked around to check whether there's any doctor near.

"Thank you, hyung. For that you're always with me. For that you made my life better. See you, hyung. I'll look at you from above. I'll wait for you there, in heaven..." boy smiled with the rest of his energy, then closed his eyes. And never opened it anymore.

His hand held by Mark, started to slowly getting cold. Boy went crazy, the torrents of tears were coming from his eyes.

"Jinnie! Jinyoung! Jinyoung, wake up! No, it cannot be true! No, Jinyoung!" Mark shouted and squeezed boy's hand.

"It's no use. He's not going to come back." Mark turned around and saw the doctor, standing in the doorway with sad face expression. Man went up to Mark, wrapped his arm around his shoulder and gently swayed boy from little Bae's dead body. He led him to the corridor.

"Such a shame. I had no chance to talk to that boy, but I liked him." doctor said, still holding Mark in his arms.

"How, how you dare to say such things! He's dead! You were standing there and did nothing?! What a bad doctor you are, sir?!" Mark struggled, trying to escape from doctor's grip.

"Boy, please stop. You can't do anything with that. There'll always come the time for everyone. Apparently, it was his fate." man said calmly. 

Mark dissolved into crying. Doctor told him to sit down and try to calm down. 

"Wait here, I have to call his mom."

***

Mrs.Bae entered the hospital together with Yoonoh. They both were crying. Then Jung spotted Mark. Without the self control, he waded into him and pinned him to the wall. Mark got scared. What happened to him? He'd been always normal.

"It's you! It's all your fault, turd!" Yoonoh tugged at Mark's shirt.

"Yoonoh, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Mrs.Bae broke towards them, but Yoonoh stopped her.

"It's your fault, you hear?! He was going to meet you! On your birthday! It's you who killed him! You! He's dead because of you!" 

Mark cowered. He's right. It's his fault. Jinyoung's dead because of him.

Two doctors quickly swayed Yoonoh from unprotected Mark. Mrs.Bae stood next to them and couldn't get out any words. What happened to Yoonoh? He has never been aggressive. And he and Mark have liked each other. Sometime he has made some troubles, but Mrs.Bae has been excusing it by his hard childhood.

His parents were alcoholic. And until they drunk themselves to dead, Yoonoh always tried to steal and hide father's payoff, to have any livelihood. But it always ended up with arguements and a big amount of bruises on Yoonoh's body. His father was a horrendous monster. So when his parents died, he wasn't even sad. His aunt - Jinyoung's mother - adopted him to let him finally have a normal life. Since then, he was just a halfway normal boy with hard past. 

But nobody knew what has happened to him at this moment.

But Yoonoh knew that since now, Mark's going to be his biggest enemy. So he decided to become his biggest tormenter.

_And since then, Mark has never smiled anymore._


End file.
